Filters are used for a variety of applications. Many filters include both a porous filter element and at least one additional element in the form of a mesh or screen (also called netting). The additional element, which has much larger openings than the pores of the filter element, can provide support to the filter element and/or provide good drainage for the filter element (e.g., the additional element can have low edgewise flow resistance such that the pressure drop in the additional element is less than the pressure drop across the filter element, thereby providing an even distribution of fluid across the surface of the filter element). While filter elements can be pleated to increase area in a given volume, since the dirt capacity of some pleated filter elements is less than the flat sheet dirt capacity due to pleat collapse under differential pressure, it may be desirable to utilize a mesh or screen to support the pleated filter element.
However, there is a need for improved support elements.
The present invention provides for ameliorating at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art. These and other advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description as set forth below.